13 Września 1999
TVP 1 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.45 Pan Złota Rączka (Home Improvement) (86) - serial komediowy, USA 1991, reż. Andy Cadiff, wyk. Tim Allen, Taran Smith, Patricia Richardson, Earl Hindman (23 min) 08.05 Giełda 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Bajki dla Jasia i innych dzieci - serial animowany, Niemcy 1986 09.15 Mama i ja - program dla dzieci 09.30 Papierowy teatrzyk - program dla dzieci 09.50 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach - felieton 10.00 Milagros (148) - serial obyczajowy, Argentyna/Włochy 1993, reż. Jorge Romero/Martin Clutet/Tato Pleger, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Osvaldo Laport, Luisa Kuliok, Gerardo Romano (48 min) 10.50 Aukcja - czyli jak kupić Van Gogha - teleturniej 11.10 Gibbony z wyspy Phuket (2-ost.) - film dokumentalny, Francja 1997 11.40 Sztuka życia - magazyn 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy program informacyjny 12.25 Kontrasty - świat, ludzie, pieniądze (powt.) 12.30 Rolnictwo na świecie: Czechy 12.45 Kocham tylko ciebie (For Your Love) (4) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, reż. Barnet Kellman, wyk. Holly Robinson Peete, James Lesure, Dedee Pfeiffer, D.W. Moffett (21 min) 13.10 Wieści ze świata (1): Narodziny człowieka - serial edukacyjny 13.40 Historia na taśmie filmowej (7/10): Kryzys sueski 1956 - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1997 14.00 Wielkie żarcie: Prehistoria i pierwsi rolnicy, czyli pieczeń z mamuta a'la Neanderthal 14.30 Małe obracanie groszem - program dla dzieci 14.45 Gagułki - program dla dzieci 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Gry olimpijskie - teleturniej 15.40 Po prostu życie (Time of Your Life) (61) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1989, reż. Harry Jakobs, wyk. Jason Cavalier, Scott William Armstrong, Kara Feifer, Ara Carrera (24 min) 16.05 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki 16.10 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.30 Teleexpres Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.35 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Klan (242) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Halina Dobrowolska, Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger (25 min) 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.05 Moda na sukces (936) - telenowela, USA 1991 (22 min) 18.25 Gliny - magazyn policyjny 18.45 Auto Mix - magazyn motoryzacyjny 19.00 Wieczorynka: Kacper, Slurps, Moje Zoo, Bardzo przygodowe podróże Kulfona - seriale animowane 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.10 Gliniarz z dżungli (The Sentinel) (51) - serial kryminalny, USA 1997, wyk. Richard Burgi, Garrett Maggart, Bruce A. Young, Kelly Curtis (44 min) 20.55 Flesz - Wiadomości 21.05 Teatr Telewizji. Scena klasyki: Miarka za miarkę - sztuka Williama Shakespeare, Polska 1999, reż. Tadeusz Bradecki, wyk. Krzysztof Globisz, Szymon Kuśmider, Ewa Kaim, Andrzej Buszewicz (95 min) 22.45 Zaproszenie do Teatru TV: Blues 22.50 Wiadomości i Sport 23.05 W centrum uwagi - program informacyjno-publicystyczny 23.20 Świt - film dokumentalny Andrzeja Lelito 23.55 Gorąco polecam: Ran - dramat historyczny, Japonia 1985, reż. Akira Kurosawa, wyk. Tatsuya Nakadai, Akira Terao, Jinpagi Nezu, Ryu Daisuke (155 min) 02.40 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.30 Dziennik krajowy 07.50 Studio urody 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Złotopolscy (157): Siniaki - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Ewa Kasprzyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Andrzej Nejman (25 min) (powt.) 09.00 Saga rodu Palliserów (The Pallisers) (23/26) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1974, reż. Ronald Wilson, wyk. Susan Hampshire, Philip Latham, Caroline Mortimer, Gary Watson (53 min) 10.00 Świat kobiet - magazyn 0-70035277 10.30 Wyprawa profesora Gąbki - serial animowany 10.35 Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - serial animowany 10.45 Maurycy i Hawranek - serial animowany 11.00 Złote marzenia (44) - telenowela, Brazylia 1993, reż. Reynaldo Boury/Roberto Naar, wyk. Patricia Frania, Carolina Pavaneli, Leonardo Vieira, Betriz Segall (50 min) 11.50 Familiada - teleturniej (powt.) 12.20 Studio sport: Polonia Cup 12.50 Dziennik krajowy (powt.) 13.10 KOC - Komiczny Odcinek Cykliczny 13.55 Teatr dla dzieci: Wszystko gra! - sztuka Jerzego Przeździeckiego, Polska 1997, reż. Stanisław Jędryka, wyk. Anna Powierza, Piotr Machalica, Sławomira Łozińska, Sylwia Wysocka (45 min) 14.40 Ojczyzna polszczyzna: Dawid i Goliat 14.55 Niezwykły dar (Gift) (5/26) - serial przygodowy, Australia 1998, reż. Gary Harvey/Kim Todd, wyk. John White, Meredith Henderson (24 min) 15.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Złotopolscy (134,135): Weksle, Rejs - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Ewa Kasprzyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Andrzej Nejman (50 min) (powt.) 17.05 Małe ojczyzny: Ocalone w wyobraźni - magazyn 17.30 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Va banque - teleturniej 19.20 Dwójkomania 19.30 Dlaczego to my - program dla dzieci 20.00 Panny i wdowy (2/5) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1991, reż. Janusz Zaorski, wyk. Maja Komorowska, Katarzyna Figura, Ewa Dałkowska, Maria Gładkowska (51 min) 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Prognoza pogody 21.25 Sport telegram 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.40 Miś - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1981, reż. Stanisław Bareja, wyk. Stanisław Tym, Barbara Burska, Christine Paul, Krzysztof Kowalewski (110 min) 23.35 Ogród sztuk: Gdzie jest Czarodziejska Góra - magazyn 00.05 Encyklopedia Sztuki XX wieku: Trans-former. Portret Larsa von Trier - film dokumentalny, Dania/Szwecja 1998 01.00 Współczesne inspiracje: Leszek Możdżer. Chopin 1999 - źródła i konteksty - koncert 01.55 Zakończenie programu TVP Regionalna 07.00 Rudobrody (17/26) - serial animowany 07.35 Niebezpieczna Zatoka (61/123) - serial przygodowy 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Mieszkać lepiej - program poradnikowy 08.45 To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 Seniora (37,38) - telenowela 10.00 Opowieści bałtyckie - magazyn 10.10 Telezakupy 10.30 Z wiatrem i pod wiatr (6/13) - serial dla młodzieży 11.15 Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna (2/86) - serial popularnonaukowy 11.30 Zwierzozbliżenia 11.55 Alfabet polskich rzek: B jak Barycz - felieton 12.15 Eko-Lego 12.35 Warzywnik (52/57) - serial dokumentalny 13.00 Tylko głupcy i konie (20/33) - serial komediowy 13.30 Tropiciele gwiazd (4/26) - serial dla młodzieży 14.00 Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 14.30 Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 Dzieci - dzieciom 15.30 Program lokalny 19.00 Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 19.30 Niebezpieczna Zatoka (61/123) - serial przygodowy 20.00 Seniora (37,38) - telenowela 21.00 To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 Mieszkać lepiej - program poradnikowy 21.30 Program lokalny 22.00 Krople miłości - telenowela 22.25 Studio sport: Narodowe Mistrzostwa Polski w Tenisie 22.40 Doktor Kildare (2/26) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1961-66 23.05 Wojny, bitwy, żołnierze (17/26) - serial dokumentalny 00.05 Zakończenie programu WOT 07.00 (WP) Rudobrody - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Niebezpieczna Zatoka - serial przygodowy 08.00 Magazyn reporterów 08.10 Kościół i świat - informator katolicki 08.20 Raport ekologiczny 08.30 (WP) Mieszkać lepiej - program poradnikowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Opowieści bałtyckie - magazyn 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Z wiatrem i pod wiatr - serial dla młodzieży 11.15 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 11.30 (WP) Zwierzozbliżenia 11.55 (WP) Alfabet polskich rzek: B jak Barycz - felieton 12.15 (WP) Eko-Lego 12.35 (WP) Warzywnik - serial dokumentalny 13.00 (WP) Tylko głupcy i konie - serial komediowy 13.30 (WP) Tropiciele gwiazd - serial dla młodzieży 14.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Dzieci - dzieciom 15.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 15.35 Ginące cywilizacje - serial dokumentalny 16.40 Raport ekologiczny 16.50 Historia miłości - serial obyczajowy 17.15 Magazyn reporterów 17.25 Komunikaty i ogłoszenia 17.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 17.50 Powstanie Warszawskie - serial dokumentalny 18.00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.20 Bankier domowy - program ekonomiczny 18.40 Tak czy inaczej 19.00 (WP) Panorama powiatów - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Niebezpieczna Zatoka - serial przygodowy 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Mieszkać lepiej - program poradnikowy 21.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 21.40 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.25 (WP) Studio sport: Narodowe Mistrzostwa Polski w Tenisie 22.40 (WP) Doktor Kildare (2/26) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1961-66 23.05 (WP) Wojny, bitwy, żołnierze - serial dokumentalny 00.05 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Świat według Bundych (Married with Children) (11) - serial komediowy, USA 1987, reż. Tom Singletary, wyk. Ed O'Neill, Katey Sagal, Christina Applegate, David Faustino (25 min) 07.30 Polityczne graffiti - program publicystyczny 07.35 Godzilla (6) - serial animowany 08.00 Czarodziejka z Księżyca (92) - serial animowany (25 min) 08.30 Tarzan (7) - serial przygodowy, USA 1991-93, wyk. Wolf Larson, Lydie Denier, Sean Roberge (25 min) 09.00 Jak dwie krople czekolady (Sister, Sister) (5) - serial komediowy, USA 1993-97, reż. Richard Correll, wyk. Tia Mowry, Tamera Mowry, Jackee, Tim Reid (25 min) 09.30 Siedmiu wspaniałych (Magnificent Seven) (2) - serial przygodowy, USA 1997, wyk. Michael Biehn, Eric Close, Rick Worthy, Anthony Starke (45 min) 10.30 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka (Xena, the Warrior Princess) (6) - serial przygodowy, USA 1995, wyk. L. Lawless, R. O' Connor (45 min) 11.30 Legendy kung-fu (Kung Fu. The Legend Continues) (45) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1992-96, reż. Michael Sloane, wyk. David Carradine, Chris Potter (45 min) 12.30 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 13.30 Macie co chcecie - program rozrywkowy 14.00 Gospodarz: gra - zabawa 14.30 Twój lekarz - magazyn medyczny 14.45 Wystarczy chcieć 15.00 Godzilla (7) - serial animowany 15.30 Informacje 15.45 Po prostu miłość (Por Amore) (75) - telenowela, Brazylia 1997, reż. Paulo Ubiratan/Ricardo Waddington, wyk. Regina Duarte, Gabriela Duarte, Fabio Assuncao, Antonio Fagundes (50 min) 16.45 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka (Xena, the Warrior Princess) (7) - serial przygodowy, USA 1995, wyk. L. Lawless, R. O' Connor (45 min) 17.35 Mortal Kombat (Mortal Kombat Conquest) (5) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, wyk. Paolo Montalban, Daniel Bernhardt, Kristanna Loken, Tracy Douglas (45 min) 18.30 Super Express TV 18.45 Informacje 18.50 Prognoza pogody 18.55 Paloma (Preciosa) (9) - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Iran Castillo, Mauricio Islas, Francisco Gattomo, Carmen Salinas (45 min) 19.45 Prognoza pogody 19.50 Real TV - serial dokumentalny 20.00 MEGA HIT: Rambo 3 - film sensacyjny, USA 1987, reż. Peter MacDonald, wyk. Sylvester Stallone, Richard Crenna, Marc de Jonge, Spiros Focas (95 min) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka przerwie filmu 21.55 Ally McBeal (34) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Calista Flockhart, Gil Bellows, Greg German, Jane Krakowski (45 min) 22.50 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 22.55 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.10 Prognoza pogody 23.15 Polityczne graffiti 23.30 Miodowe lata (28) - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Maciej Wojtyszko, wyk. Cezary Żak, Artur Barciś, Agnieszka Pilaszewska, Dorota Chotecka (25 min) 00.05 Super Express TV 00.20 Kieszonkowcy (Thick as Thieves) - komedia, Kanada 1991, reż. Steve DiMarco, wyk. Gerry Quigley, Caroline Dunn, Amber-Lea Weston, Karl Pruner (87 min) 01.55 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Pożegnanie TVN 06.45 Pod napięciem - talk show 07.15 Księżniczka Sissi (9/52) - serial animowany dla dzieci 07.45 Bobby's World (11/50) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.10 Piotruś Pan (31/65) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.35 Iron Man (19/26) - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.00 Rosalinda (27) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 09.50 Maria de Nadie (104/220) - telenowela, Argentyna 10.40 Dziedziczka (34/95) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 11.30 Telesklep 12.00 Cristina (54) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 12.55 Ibisekcja - talk show. 13.55 Księżniczka Sissi (9/52) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.20 Bobby's World (11/50) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.45 Piotruś Pan (16/65) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.15 Szkoła złamanych serc (191) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 15.45 W naszym kręgu (81/150) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 16.15 Pełna chata (9) - serial komediowy, USA 16.45 Hej szable w dłoń - program rozrywkowy 17.15 TVN Fakty Regionalne 17.30 Telewizjer - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 18.00 Rosalinda (28) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Cristina (55) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 20.25 Milionerzy - teleturniej 20.55 Mściciel (2) - serial sensacyjny, USA 21.55 Supergliny - magazyn policyjny 22.25 Komandosi - magazyn wojskowy 22.55 Fakty 23.00 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 23.22 Pogoda 23.25 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze - magazyn gospodarczy 23.55 Telewizjer - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 00.25 Sprawy Billa Cosby'ego (7/18) - serial sensacyjny, USA 01.15 Mój Anioł Stróż (The Angel Levine) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1970, reż. Jan Kadar, wyk. Zero Mostel, Harry Belafonte, Ida Kaminska, Milo O'Shea (110 min) 03.05 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy 05.05 Granie na ekranie - program rozrywkowy Nasza TV 07.00 Techno Party - program muzyczny 07.30 Hardcastle i McCormick (10) - serial kryminalny, USA 1983, reż. Roger Young, wyk. Brian Keith, Daniel Hugh-Kelly 08.30 Kapitan Jastrząb (11) - serial animowany 09.00 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 09.30 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 10.00 Błogosławione kłamstwo (Bendita mentira) (63) - serial obyczajowy, reż. Lorenzo de Rodas, wyk. Ana Patricia Rojo, Ramon Abascal, Constantino Costas, Angelica Vale 10.45 Zakazana miłość (Amore proibito) (10) - serial obyczajowy, Argentyna, reż. Rudolfo Hoppe, wyk. Veronica Castro, Jean Carlo Simancas 11.15 Oblicza prawdy (Bajo un mismo rostro) (70) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk, reż. Antulio Jimenez Pons, wyk. Christian Bach, Alfredo Adame, Saul Lisazo 12.10 Telezakupy 12.40 Antonella (11) - serial obyczajowy 13.30 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 14.00 Muzyczny regał - program muzyczny 14.30 Telezakupy 15.00 Kapitan Jastrząb (11) - serial animowany 15.30 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 16.00 Oblicza prawdy (Bajo un mismo rostro) (71) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk, reż. Antulio Jimenez Pons, wyk. Christian Bach, Alfredo Adame, Saul Lisazo 16.45 Błogosławione kłamstwo (Bendita mentira) (64) - serial obyczajowy, reż. Lorenzo de Rodas, wyk. Ana Patricia Rojo, Ramon Abascal, Constantino Costas, Angelica Vale 17.30 Zakazana miłość (Amore proibito) (11) - serial obyczajowy, Argentyna, reż. Rudolfo Hoppe, wyk. Veronica Castro, Jean Carlo Simancas 18.00 Hardcastle i McCormick (11) - serial kryminalny, USA 1983, reż. Roger Young, wyk. Brian Keith, Daniel Hugh-Kelly 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.35 Rodzina Potwornickich - serial komediowy 20.00 Pocałunek obcego (Stranger's Kiss) - melodramat, USA 1982, reż. Matthew Chapman, wyk. Peter Coyote, Victoria Tennant, Blaine Novak, Dan Shor (95 min) 21.40 City Life - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996, wyk. Michelle Huirama, Peter Muller, Katrina Brown, John Freeman (50 min) 22.35 Posterunek przy Hill Street (Hill Street Blues) (3) - serial sensacyjny, W. Bryt., wyk. James Sikking, Joe Spano, Barbara Bossan 23.30 Gilette Sport - magazyn sportowy 00.00 Idziemy na ryby - magazyn wędkarski 00.30 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.45 Dziennik krajowy 08.05 Sport telegram (powt.) 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08.30 Wiadomości 08.45 Co cię znów ugryzło? (11/14): Choroba - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Maciej Wojtyszko, wyk. Bernadeta Machała-Krzemińska, Bronisław Wrocławski (15 min) 09.10 Bajki polskie - program dla dzieci 09.40 Spojrzenie na Polskę - program publicystyczny (powt.) 10.00 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie (powt.) 10.30 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki (powt.) 11.15 Moto Polonia - magazyn motoryzacyjny (powt.) 11.30 7 dni świat 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Alfabet Gwiazd: Łabędzi śpiew - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1989, reż. Robert Gliński, wyk. Jan Peszek, Grażyna Barszczewska, Bogdan Baer, Jolanta Piętek (82 min) (powt.) 13.40 Człowiek z kamerą - film dokumentalny Katii Forbet-Petersen (powt.) 14.40 Czasy - katolicki magazyn informacyjny 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Rodziny i miasta: Cały ten cyrk - reportaż Maryli Rewińskiej i Mateusza Szlachtycza 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.30 Teleexpres Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.35 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Bajki polskie - program dla dzieci (powt.) 17.45 Sportowy tydzień 18.40 Gość Jedynki 18.50 Co cię znów ugryzło? (11/14): Choroba - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Maciej Wojtyszko (powt.) 19.15 Dobranocka: Pomysłowy wnuczek - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.00 Cios w plecy - film dokumentalny Jerzego Redlicha 21.00 Panorama 21.25 Prognoza pogody 21.30 Alfabet gwiazd: Hrabina Cosel - melodramat, Polska 1968, reż. Jerzy Antczak, wyk. Jadwiga Barańska, Stanisław Jasiukiewicz, Mariusz Dmochowski, Ignacy Gogolewski (155 min) 00.00 Wiadomości 00.15 W centrum uwagi - program informacyjno-publicystyczny 00.30 TV Polonia zaprasza - Powitanie polonii amerykańskiej 00.35 Zaproszenie: Lubuskie - brama Polski (2) - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego (powt.) 01.00 Co cię znów ugryzło? (11/14): Choroba - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Maciej Wojtyszko (powt.) 01.20 Pomysłowy wnuczek - serial animowany (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Cios w plecy - film dokumentalny Jerzego Redlicha (powt.) 03.00 Panorama (powt.) 03.20 Prognoza pogody (powt.) 03.30 Alfabet gwiazd: Hrabina Cosel - melodramat, Polska 1968, reż. Jerzy Antczak, wyk. Jadwiga Barańska, Stanisław Jasiukiewicz, Mariusz Dmochowski, Ignacy Gogolewski (155 min) (powt.) Polsat 2 06.00 Przytul mnie - program muzyczny 07.00 Afficionado - program muzyczny Jana Jakuba Nagabczyńskiego 07.30 Szok-blok - program muzyczny 08.00 TV Market 08.30 Hallo Sandybell (14) - serial dla dzieci 09.00 Znak Zorro (8) - serial przygodowy, USA 1990, reż. Ron Satloff/Micheal Vejar/Ray Austin/Michael A. Levine, wyk. Duncan Regehr, Efrem Zimbalist Jr., Patrice Camhi, James Victor (25 min) 09.30 Micaela (17) - telenowela, Włochy 1993-94, wyk. Fabio Testi, Jorge Martinez, Jeannette Rodriguez, Maria Rosa Gallo (50 min) 10.30 Micaela (18) - telenowela, Włochy 1993-94, wyk. Fabio Testi, Jorge Martinez, Jeannette Rodriguez, Maria Rosa Gallo (50 min) 11.30 Dwa oblicza miłości (Sacred Love) (16) - telenowela, Argentyna 1997, reż. Tato Pfleger, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Simon Pestana, Jorge Martinez, AnaMaria Castell (45 min) 12.30 Disco Relax - program muzyczny 13.30 Superstar - program satyryczny z udziałem Jacka Ziobro 14.00 Szok-blok - program muzyczny 14.30 Kamera start - teleturniej 15.00 Piosenka na życzenie 16.00 Prawo do miłości (54) - telenowela, Brazylia 1987, wyk. Gloria Pires, Carlos Vereza, Lauro Corona, Cristina Proschaska (25 min) 16.30 Tajemnice piasków (54) - telenowela, Brazylia 1996, wyk. Gloria Pires, Guilherme Fontes, Raul Cortez, Viviane Pasmanter (25 min) 17.05 Informacje 17.15 Hallo Sandybell (15) - serial dla dzieci 17.40 Znak Zorro (9) - serial przygodowy, USA 1990, reż. Ron Satloff/Micheal Vejar/Ray Austin/Michael A. Levine, wyk. Duncan Regehr, Efrem Zimbalist Jr., Patrice Camhi, James Victor (25 min) 18.05 Brygada Acapulco (Acapulco H.E.A.T.) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. Kevin James Dobson, wyk. Catherine Oxenberg, Brendan Kelly, Allison Armitage, Spencer Rochfort (43 min) 19.00 Star Trek: Stacja kosmiczna (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine) - serial SF, USA 1996, reż. Peter Lauritson, wyk. Avery Brooks, Rene Auberjonois, Siddiq El Fadil, Terry Farrell (45 min) 19.55 Super Express TV 20.05 M.A.S.H. (2) - serial komediowy, USA 1972-83, wyk. Alan Alda, McLean Stevenson, Wayne Rogers, Larry Linville (30 min) 20.35 Skrzydła (Wings) (64) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, wyk. Tim Daly, Steven Weber, Crystal Bernard, Thomas Haden Church (25 min) 21.05 Ośmiornica (La Piovra) (17) - serial kryminalny, Włochy 1984, reż. Damiano Damiani, wyk. Michaele Placido, Fluvia Bucci, Florinda Bolkan (65 min) 22.25 Anioł śmierci (Beyond Forgivenes) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Bob Misiorowski, wyk. Rutger Hauer, Thomas Ian Griffith, Joanna Trzepiecińska, John Rhys-Davies (97 min) 00.25 Sekrety gwiazd: Shirley Temple (1) - serial dokumentalny, USA 1997 01.25 Przytul mnie - nocny program muzyczny 02.25 Piosenka na życzenie 03.25 Pożegnanie RTL 7 06.00 Nowe przygody Lassie - serial przygodowy, USA 1989, wyk. Lassie, Dee Wallace Stone, Christopher Stone, Will Nipper (25 min) 06.20 Autostrada do Nieba - serial familijny, USA 1989, wyk. Michael Landon, Victor French, Elizabeth Harnois, William Schallert (50 min) 07.10 Gaston Phebus - lew Pirenejów - serial przygodowy, Francja 1978, wyk. Jean-Claude Drouot, Nicole Garcia, Georges Marchal (50 min) 08.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Doktor Zagu, Klejnot snów, Gdzie jest Wally? - filmy animowane 09.15 Dzień dobry, St. Paul - serial komediowy, USA 1997, wyk. Tom Arnold, Shawnee Smith, Michael Rosenbaum, Lisa Wilhoit (25 min) 09.40 Gdzie jest Parsifal? (Where is Parsifal?) - komedia, W. Brytania 1984, reż. Hennry Helman, wyk. Tony Curtis, Cassandra Domenica, Erik Estrada, Peter Lawford (90 min) 11.10 Wieczór z wampirem - talk show prowadzony przez Wojciecha Jagielskiego 12.20 Teleshopping 12.55 Campbellowie - serial familijny, Kanada, wyk. Malcolm Stoddart, John Wildman, Amber-Lea Weston, Eric Richards (50 min) 13.50 Autostrada do Nieba - serial familijny, USA 1989, wyk. Michael Landon, Victor French, Elizabeth Harnois, William Schallert (50 min) 14.40 Nowe przygody Lassie - serial przygodowy, USA 1989, wyk. Lassie, Dee Wallace Stone, Christopher Stone, Will Nipper (25 min) 15.05 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Zwierzofraszki, Nietykalni Elliotta Myszy, Superpies - filmy animowane 16.20 Zaginiony świat - serial dla młodzieży, USA, wyk. Timothy Bottoms, Robert Gavin, Jennifer Drugan, Ed Gale (25 min) 16.45 Szczury nabrzeża - serial kryminalny, Australia 1996, wyk. Colin Friels, Catherine McClements, Jay Laga'Aia, Sophie Heathcote (50 min) 17.35 To znowu ty? - serial komediowy, USA 1986, wyk. Jack Klugman, John Stamos, Elizabeth Bennett, Marian Mercer (25 min) 18.00 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Lesley-Ann Down, Sam Behrens, Susan Ward, Clive Robertson (50 min) 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.35 Rodzina Potwornickich - serial komediowy, USA 1988, wyk. John Schuck, Lee Meriwether, Howard Morton, Jason Marsden (25 min) 20.00 Pocałunek obcego (Stranger's Kiss) - melodramat, USA 1982, reż. Matthew Chapman, wyk. Peter Coyote, Victoria Tennant, Blaine Novak, Dan Shor (95 min) 21.40 City Life - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996, wyk. Michelle Huirama, Peter Muller, Katrina Brown, John Freeman (50 min) 22.35 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 22.50 Dziewczyna z Rodeo (Rodeo Girl) - film obyczajowy, USA 1980, reż. Jackie Cooper, wyk. Katharine Ross, Bo Hopkins, Candy Clark, Parley Baer (90 min) 00.25 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 00.55 Policjanci z Miami - serial kryminalny, USA 1984, wyk. Don Johnson, Phillip Michael Thomas (40 min) 01.40 Pocałunek obcego (Stranger's Kiss) - melodramat, USA 1982, reż. Matthew Chapman, wyk. Peter Coyote, Victoria Tennant, Blaine Novak, Dan Shor (95 min) (powt.) Canal + 07.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 07.45 Sto zdjęć naszego stulecia - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1998 07.50 Łapu capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.55 Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial animowany 08.00 (K) Jeźdźcy cienia - serial animowany 08.25 (K) Adam i Ewa (Adam i Eva) - film obyczajowy, Szwecja 1998, reż. Mans Herngren, Hannes Holm, wyk. Bjorn Kjellman, Josefin Nilsson, Tintin Anderzon, Jacob Ericksson (95 min) 10.00 (K) Spóźnieni przechodnie - film obyczajowy, Polska 1962, reż. Jan Rybkowski/Andrzej Łapicki/Adam Hanuszkiewicz, wyk. Kalina Jędrusik, Gustaw Holoubek, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Adam Hanuszkieiwcz (90 min) 11.35 (K) Wycieczki przyrodnicze: Żyrafa - niebywałe zwierzę - film dokumentalny, W. Brytania 1999 12.05 (K) Przybysze z przestrzeni kosmicznej 2 (It Come from Outer Space 2) - film SF, USA 1998, reż. Roger Duchowny, wyk. Brian Kerwin, Stevie Fields, Elizabeth Pena (84 min) 13.30 (K) Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłki nożnej 14.00 (K) Aktualności filmowe 14.30 (K) Pitaszki - serial animowany 15.00 (K) Kosowo: W kręgu nienawiści - film dokumentalny 16.35 (K) Skrawki życia (How to Make an American Quilt) - film obyczajowy, USA 1995, reż. Jocelyn Moorhouse, wyk. Winona Ryder, Ellen Burstyn, Anne Bancroft (112 min) 18.30 (K) Jeźdźcy cienia - serial animowany 18.55 (K) Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial animowany 19.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 19.20 Nie przegap 19.25 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 19.50 Sto zdjęć naszego stulecia - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1998 19.55 Łapu capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20.00 (K) Komisarz Beck - mroczna gra (Beck - Spar i morker) - film sensacyjny, Szwecja 1998, reż. Morten Arnfred, wyk. Pater Haber, Stina Rautelin, Mikael Presbrandt (86 min) 21.30 (K) Atomowe rekiny - film dokumentalny 22.25 (K) Za ciosem - boks 23.20 (K) Ostatni kontrakt (The Last Contract) - film sensacyjny, Szwecja 1998, reż. Kjell Sundavall, wyk. Mikael Presbrandt, Pernilla August (109 min) 01.10 (K) Ukryty wymiar (Event Horizon) - film SF, USA 1997, reż. Paul Anderson, wyk. Laurence Fishburne, Sam Neill, Kathleen Quinland (92 min) 02.45 (K) Włamywacze (The Spree) - thriller, USA 1998, reż. Tommy Lee Wallace, wyk. Jennifer Beals, Powers Boothe, Gary Chalk, John Cassini (94 min) 04.20 (K) Słaba płeć (Love!, Valour! Compassion) - film obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Joe Mantello, wyk. Jason Alexander, Randy Becker, Stephen Bogardus (109 min) 06.10 (K) Koniec - film sensacyjny, Polska 1987, reż. Bogusław Linda, wyk. Marek Walczewski, Małgorzata Niemirska, Zygmunt Bielawski (45 min) HBO 06.55 Romantyczni - film obyczajowy, Polska 1970, reż. Stanisław Różewicz, wyk. Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Ignacy Gogolewski, M. Leśniewska, Władysław Hańcza (90 min) 08.30 To jest morze (This is the Sea) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Mary McGuckian, wyk. Richard Harris, Gabriel Byrne (99 min) 10.15 Obudzony duch (Waking up Horton) - film przygodowy, USA 1997, reż. Harry Bromley-Davenport, wyk. Ashley Peldon, Zachary Browne (86 min) 11.50 Morskie cuda - film przyrodniczy, W. Brytania 12.45 Wykapany tatuś (A Smile Like Yours) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Keith Samples, wyk. Lauren Holly, Jay Thomas, Greg Kinnear, Joan Cusack (93 min) 14.25 Kazimierz Wielki (2) - film historyczny, Polska 1975, reż. Ewa Petelska/Czesław Petelski, wyk. Krzysztof Chamiec, Władysław Hańcza, Zofia Saretok, Wiesław Gołas (69 min) 15.40 Prosto z Hollywood - magazyn filmowy 16.10 Podejrzany (Suspect) - thriller, USA 1987, reż. Peter Yates, wyk. Cher, Dennis Quaid, Liam Neeson, John Mahoney (116 min) 18.15 Naga prawda (The Naked Truth) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Nico Mastorakis, wyk. Robert Caso, Kevin Schon (99 min) 20.00 Turbulencja (Turbulence) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Robert Butler, wyk. Ray Liotta, Lauren Holly, Brendan Gleeson, Hector Elizondo (96 min) 21.40 Legion - film SF, USA 1997, reż. Jon Hess, wyk. Parker Stevenson, Corey Feldman, Rick Springfield, Terry Farrell (93 min) 23.20 Cza, cza, cza (Cha, Cha, Cha) - komedia, Hiszpania 1998, reż. Antonio Del Real, wyk. Jorge Sanz, Eduardo Noriega, Ana Alvarez, Maria Adanez (104 min) 01.10 Grzeszni księża - Kościół a sprawa seksu - film dokumentalny, USA 02.10 Lolita - dramat obyczajowy, Francja/USA 1997, reż. Adrian Lyne, wyk. Jeremy Irons, Melanie Griffith, Frank Langella, Dominique Swain (121 min) 04.25 Krajobraz senny (Dreamscape) - film SF, USA 1984, reż. Joe Ruben, wyk. Dennis Quaid, Max Von Sydow, Christopher Plummer, Eddie Albert (95 min) Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WOT z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Regionalna z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nasza TV z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 1999 roku